Talk:PFM-100 Hydrogen Torch Flamethrower
It devours your fuel supply. Does it bring damage? And does upgrading the damage really help to burn them? :Despite what people say I have had very little luck with doing good damage with this weapon, even at max upgrades and even following the tips outlined in the main page. The main problem is that it has little/no knock-back on it which is a considerable detriment when Necro's are running at you. It's ok if you want to do some splash damage to a big group but with the way it uses ammo, and how much ammo you seem to find for it when equipped I only ever used it to get the achievement(Live With the Hot Ones) which was pretty hard to get. Looks like it's time to buy a Ripper. It's said there are no problems with saw disks. Still too bad for a fan of the Scorcher! This article should be renamed - the torch uses Hydrazine, not Hydrogen.-- 13:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hydrazine? If the flamethrower uses Hydrazine and not Hydrogen as its primary source of fuel, why is it called the "PFM-100 Hydrogen Torch"? Shouldn't it be "PFM-11 Hydrazine Torch"? as it says above in the game and in the guide for dead space it does say Hydrazine, although i googled hydrazine and i would think think though since hydrazine is used for rocket fuel that the flame thrower would blow up or have much more damage then what it does...and to let you know i didnt write the article but who ever did might consider trying to change this, despite that hydrogene is actuly more suitble for a industrial torch used by specialise mining industry.....hydrazine being exstreamly flammable and actuly would be a health hazard should the tank leak..google hydrazine in wiki or google to learn mroe about it...i wuold think though the torch fuel would be toxic.... Specialist alpha 19:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ever did a stupid thing with this weapon? I remember there was a really dark part. I couldnt look at anything so. I started firing the flame thrower for light. After that i realised im wasting ammo and time because the light that was produced was too little, I felt emberresed i did somthing..i use seocndary fire on the floor and light my self on fire to get my jollies!Specialist alpha 19:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) How do Necromorphs withstand temperatures that can liquify metals? If the description that the flamethrower can burn at 5000 degrees celsius at max temperature is true, then how do the Necromorphs survive the flame? The only possibly thing I can think of is that when it operates as a blowtorch, maybe its temperature is at the appropriate level, but Issac then converted it into a flamethrower, giving it range at the price of heat. But still, I think it is ridiculous that I end up expending 50 units of ammunition for the flamethrower on a single Lurker. Granted, I was playing on Hard, but this was with a fully upgraded flamethrower on a regular Lurker. It wasn't even black colored! So either the necromorphs swallowed a ton of abestos or I might as well have looked for a can of hairspray and a lighter and save money for line racks. 20:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, but you're assuming that the heat will not diffuse, which it will, in fact, do. Given this, I imagine the Necromorphs can survive the heat by allowing the heat to ablate the outer layers of flesh and the subdermal tissue to engage in regenerative processes. Since they don't need to breath, have a diffused and hardy network of critical organs, and don't seem to have nocireceptors (or, at least, seem to lack substance P) it's really no surprise they can survive this kind of punishment. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That's probably a good explanation for their resilience to high temperatures. But I hope that in Dead Space 2, they would show the effects of flame on Necromorphs. In other words, rather than having their limbs pop off when exposed to heat (I am playing Dead Space right now in the Hydroponics section, and the Slashers' legs were rent to pieces after an intense gout of fire), I think they should show the flesh getting charred. In other words, make it so that it is like watching a thick cut of steak that's been left on the grill for too long and is starting to develop a burnt crust. That would be a neat visual trick. 18:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space 2 Differences someone needs to add the flamethrowers increased stats , it starts with a base damage of 4 and increases up to 12. easily one of the most powerful weapons in my opinion. plus theres more but i cant remember them 16:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Combat Strategies needs to be split No particular reason for putting this on the Flamethrower talk page, just wanted to say that all of the weapons page's "Combat Tips" sections need to be split into Dead Space, Dead Space Extraction and Dead Space 2 now that we have a good reason to do so with the release of Dead Space 2.